


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（1）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: ABO, M/M, 失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 在开车回家的路上，艾伦遇到了受伤的利威尔，而利威尔坚持不去医院，于是他把他带回家治疗。然而，第二天醒来的利威尔不记得前一天的任何事了。事实上，他似乎不记得过去八个月发生的一切。还有一件小事，利威尔应该是人类，但有些事明显不对劲
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼, 艾利 - Relationship
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 14





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter1：suspicion怀疑**

  
在下雨，倒在地上的利威尔可以看见他的血被倾盆大雨冲刷消逝。他的头很沉，身体疲惫不堪，这是失血过多的征兆。他把手按在肚子那道很深的伤口上，但这并没有阻止红色的血柱不断从体内涌出。他跪倒在地，仰面望天，急切地想看看它流过自己的身体，却被大雨模糊了视线。这种情况有多么讽刺让他刻骨铭心，甚至想发笑，但笑声在他的喉咙中变成了咳嗽，并在嘴里留下了一股铁锈味。他很可能死在这，他想，死在路中央或者别的什么地方。一个狗屁人生的破烂结局，也许就该这样。  
一辆车驶入他的视线，但是那声音却感觉离得很远很远。一部分本能警告他赶紧逃，但他的身体犹如灌了铅一般，什么都做不了。他觉得能听到有人在叫他，但他头晕目眩什么都听不清。突然，一双手捧住了他的脸，他发现自己正盯着一双眼，一汪绿洋。  
“嘿，你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”这声音也很美妙，尽管听起来很遥远，或者只是他一时糊涂罢了。  
“我要叫救护车来，撑着点，听到了吗？”那人继续说着，但他们还没来得及挪地方，利威尔就无力地抓住了他的夹克袖子，勉强开口。  
“不去医院。”  
“你伤的很重，我得带你去看医生。”那人争论道。  
“不去医院。”他重复道，但对方沉默以对，他只能在受伤状态下尽可能坚定地又说了一遍，“不去医院。”  
有那么几秒钟，只有雨水落在沥青上的声音，然后这个人小声咒骂了一句，然后小心地把手环住利威尔的身体，把他扶了起来。他被放在了一辆陌生的车里，车在路上疾驶着，雨水砸在挡风玻璃上，一路上，那个人一直和他说话。  
“别睡着了，集中注意力听我说话。就几分钟，我们就到了。”  
安慰的话语不断传来，但无论他多么努力地去听，利威尔都感觉自己正在打败仗。眼皮越来越沉，他无法阻止黑暗的吞噬。

**oOo**

当利威尔慢慢恢复知觉时，他首先感受到了一股异样的气息。这让他紧张不安，他强迫自己睁开双眼，环顾四周，想看看自己所处的陌生房间。房间的墙是深蓝色的，床的对面有个抽屉，上方有面镜子，抽屉的左边是一扇门，门开了一条缝，可以看到走廊上的白色墙壁。除此之外，抽屉右侧的角落有一把扶手椅，右面的墙上有一个大窗户，窗帘拉着，是米色的。所以他对自己在哪一无所知。然而，外面的亮光透了进来，所以他起码知道现在是白天。  
当他想要坐起来时，一阵巨痛袭来，他嘀咕了一声，迅速躺了下来。他皱着眉，抬手掀起被子，露出了裹着绷带的身体。他妈的怎么回事？  
“哦，我想我听到了你的动静。谢天谢地你醒了。”如释重负的声音从门口传来，他立刻抬头望向进屋的人。深色皮肤，身材高大，肌肉强健，肱二头肌很显眼，他穿着一件白色体恤，搭配一条宽松的黑色裤子。他光着脚，利威尔的目光又落到了他肩上垂下的潮湿的棕发上，他判断这个年轻人刚洗完澡。他和陌生人的绿眼睛对视着，然后眯起眼看着他向床边走来。  
“你他妈谁啊？”  
刻薄的话语让陌生人停下来对他眨了眨眼，然后露出抱歉的微笑。  
“好，对不起。昨天对你来说可能有些记忆模糊。是我帮了你。既然你坚决不去医院，我就把你带回我家了，我希望这没问题。”  
“昨天？”利威尔在回忆前一天的情景时皱起了眉，但除了对雨的模糊记忆之外，他的大脑一片空白。  
“你不记得了？”那人似乎很担心。“你不记得昨晚的事了吗？”  
利威尔努力回想，试着集中注意力，但他的大脑还是一片空白。  
“不记得……”他最终答道。  
“你知道自己的名字吗？”那人问道，他向前走了一步，到了床尾，身体稍稍前倾了一点。  
作为回应，利威尔把身子往上挪了挪，带着怀疑的神色不做声。然而，那人注意到了他的反应，于是往后退了一点。  
“抱歉，我不是故意想让你紧张，我只是想帮忙。”他说着举起双手以示自己的无辜。  
利威尔听到自己的心跳很平稳，实际上他信任这人。然后，他终于反应了过来，他其实可以听到眼前这人的心跳。他也能闻到他的气味，这气味告诉了他一切关于这人的信息。脑子里第一个反应是，他是个狼人。还是个健康强壮的Alpha。非常强壮，事实上，这让他不由自主地紧张起来。  
“怎么了？”这声音中夹杂着一丝警觉，狼人目不转睛地打量着他。  
“没事，我很好。”他一边回答一边把脑子里突然产生的混乱一扫而空，无论他现在怎么想，他都觉得自己的一切都不太正常。  
显然，陌生人不相信他，但在他有机会说话之前，利威尔又开口了。  
“我记得自己的名字，我叫利威尔。”  
有那么几秒钟他似乎不愿意继续这个话题，但后来他还是让步了。  
“好吧，算是开了个好头。顺带一提，我叫艾伦。”他微微一笑，消除了顾虑，而利威尔有点希望他能结束这个话题。“那么现在，你介意我检查一下你的绷带吗？”  
“我可以自己检查。”他答道。  
“我真的觉得……”  
“我可以自己来。”他的话语不容置疑，没有反对的余地。  
“那好吧，但我不会离开房间的。”陌生人的话同样很坚定，在与他的目光进行了一场无言的斗争之后，利威尔终于让步了。这次他把被子完全掀开，低头看着自己，现在可以看到他下半身穿的那条灰色裤子了。它刚好盖过膝盖，撕裂地很厉害，但至少那个陌生人没有把它脱下来，让他一丝不挂。他轻轻用手摸了摸绷带盖住的下腹部，仔细地检查了一番，同时也观察了一下站在床边的人。  
找到扣子之后，他费了好大劲才把它完全弄开。当他这么做时，可以从眼角的余光看到，那人内心似乎很挣扎，既想帮忙，又不能动手。但最后，那人成功地控制住了自己伸向他的手，利威尔重新把注意力集中在手头的事上。  
当他尽其所能检查完了伤口后，他并不觉得有多糟糕。然而，他身边的那人一直皱着眉。  
“你一定有超常的自愈能力，”他说。“你是什么？”  
“蛤？”利威尔疑惑地盯着他。  
“我一直在努力想是怎么回事，但我还是搞不懂。”  
“我是人类。”利威尔答道，他明显忽略了之前脑子里出现的那些想法，因为显然他有些不对劲。  
“你身上没有人类的味道，你闻起来……味道很奇怪。”陌生人斟酌着用词缓缓说道。  
“你他妈什么意思？”他的声音因内心的混乱而变得尖刻。  
“我不知道，我以前从未见过你这种气味的人类。考虑到你的愈合速度如此之快，你显然不是人类。”他沉思着回应，似乎没有受到利威尔不友善的话语的影响。  
“或者你只是个愚蠢的小鬼，误判了我的伤势。”  
这番话似乎使这个陌生人大吃一惊，利威尔才注意到他的耳朵泛起一片红晕。  
“我才不是小鬼，我23岁了。”他回击道。  
“好吧，我快25了，所以你算是个小鬼。”说完他顿了一下，感觉身体一阵寒战。  
“等等，今天几号？”  
“7月2号。”狼人回答。他的脸色又变了，利威尔觉得自己的五脏六腑都僵住了，因为他能记得的最后一个日子是十一月，这意味着他过去整整八个月的记忆是空白的。他大声咒骂着，努力保持镇静。  
“我没有去年十一月之后的记忆。我想这意味着我现在已经25岁了。”他说道，声音中充满了难以置信的震惊。  
“也许我应该叫警察。”陌生人说，他明显很担心。  
“不，绝对不用。”他下意识说道。  
“所以不去医院也不用叫警察？你是什么罪犯吗？”  
利威尔感觉自己微微做了个鬼脸。  
“不是罪犯，但我可能不是个正直的公民。”他犹豫了一会，继续说道。“我住在贫民窟。”  
“在席纳区？”艾伦问。  
“没错。”他回答时声音刺耳而充满防御性，但艾伦善解人意地没有评价他不好的出身。  
“我们目前在希干希纳的郊区，你离家很远。”那人的声音很平静，利威尔猜他根本不知道该如何处理自己目前的情况，自己能感同身受。  
“好吧。我要去给你拿一些新的绷带，然后我们得想办法解决这个问题。”那人好像突然下定了决心。利威尔看着他离开房间，在他消失在视线内之后，利威尔又把目光转到了天花板上，他妈的到底怎么回事？

**oOo**

过了一会，陌生人就回来了，手里拿着新的干净绷带。  
“你一直把那玩意放屋里吗？”利威尔问，那人耸耸肩。  
“我想我对受伤并不陌生。”他简单地答道。利威尔决定不再进一步追问他究竟什么意思。  
说句公道话，住在贫民窟的时候，随身携带绷带或各种医疗用品并不是什么新鲜事，但希干希纳是个和平的小镇，他很难想象每隔一天这里就会发生什么械斗。也许狼人不一样，毕竟，他曾亲眼目睹过他们之间的斗争有多残酷。  
“这次要我帮你吗？还是你依旧要那么固执？”艾伦问，利威尔恼怒地看了他一眼。  
“要还是不要？”  
“切，随便吧。”  
“那我就理解成，你要我帮忙了。”他说，嘴角挂着愉快的微笑，利威尔没有反对。  
当陌生人温暖的大手触摸到他的皮肤时，利威尔僵住了。他怎么知道这个男人说的都是真话呢？他看起来很诚实，但利威尔并没有那么天真，以他的经验，盲目相信别人绝对没有好结果。他在一个陌生人家里醒来，丧失了半年多的记忆，这十分可疑。也许这个人绑架了他，也许他是他受伤的原因。这种情况也不能说明问题。不，如果没有什么不对劲的话，他会尽量在这里多待一段时间，好让自己恢复过来，说不定甚至能想起那几个月的事。不过，他首先要打个电话，给法兰或者伊莎贝尔打个电话。如果不出意外，他们应该对此情况有所了解。  
陌生人小心翼翼地把绷带缠上利威尔的下半身，尽管他还在观察他的每一个动作，利威尔还是让自己的身体稍微放松了些。狼人应该是注意到了，因为他选择在这个时候抬头对他微笑，而利威尔只是面无表情地盯着他。然而，他能感觉到自己的胸腔中有一种轻微的抽动，但他马上就忽略了这种感觉，并假装什么都没有发生。  
“你能不能别笑了？真让人发毛。”他冷冷地说。  
陌生人歪了歪头。  
“我在表示友好。”  
“呃，并没有，这样挺吓人的。”  
陌生人只是笑了笑，继续把绷带绑好。  
“搞定了，”他宣布。“你是个好病人。”  
利威尔抬了抬眉毛，看了他一眼，说他觉得这话很蠢，使得陌生人的脸又红了，这一次红得很明显，因为红晕布满了整张脸。  
“抱歉，习惯使然。”他羞怯地说，用手摸了摸后颈，露出尴尬的表情。“我爸总是这么说，他是个医生。”  
利威尔决定不追问过去的事。  
“那么，呃，你要我给你拿点喝的吗？水？咖啡……？”  
“茶，”他答道。“我还想打个电话。”他说这话时用坚定的目光盯着陌生人，清楚地表明这不是请求。  
“哦，当然可以，我在烧水的时候给你把电话拿来。”  
他对这个回答很满意，当那人离开了房间，利威尔把枕头垫在腰后，这样他就可以舒服地坐在床上了。就算有些不适，那也是因为身体的挪动扯动了伤口而引发的疼痛。他咬了咬牙，这种程度还可以忍受。  
当他坐起身，发现自己正对着那面镜子。他才意识到自己看上去有多么糟糕，黑发长长了，遮挡住了视线，下巴上还有一些小胡茬，他看起来很消瘦，从眼睛下的黑眼圈可以看出来他睡眠不足。  
当那男人拿着电话回到房间时，他还没来得及说开口就被利威尔打断了。  
“我需要一个剃须刀。”他说着伸出手，清楚地表明他想让他把电话递给他，陌生人一言不发地走过去给了他。  
“你一会可以用我的，但我觉得你现在不应该下床。”  
利威尔没有回答，只是盯着他，等他离开。而他似乎没听见一样，利威尔叹了口气。  
“你可以走了，我想打个电话。”  
“哦，对了，我过几分钟把茶端过来。”陌生人显得有些手足无措，他退出去，轻轻关上了门。利威尔觉得这对一个男性Alpha来说很不寻常。据他所知，人类，或者应该称他们为生物，生而为Alpha，应该是十分自信，具有支配能力，天生的领导者什么的。作为一个生活在贫民窟的人，他很早就学会了远离他们。事实上，他远离一切狼人和人形的其他生物，以及一切非人类。吸血鬼、哈尔庇厄、美人鱼、仙子、女妖和恶魔---他都避之不及。并不是说他不喜欢他们，只是他们与人类有很大不同，有时候他甚至无法应付他们。不过，他并不是唯一这样做的人类，因为整个社会就是分裂的。不同的群体在公共场合和工作场合也许可以愉快地合作，但大多数时候他们更乐意寻找自己的同伴。  
在拨打了法兰的电话后，他把听筒放在耳边，等待接听，但他并没有听到熟悉的声音，而是听到一个单调的女声。  
“抱歉，您所拨打的电话不在服务区，为您带来不便我们深表歉意。”他又打了一遍，结果此号码目前不可用。然后断线了，利威尔盯着电话，眉毛拧在一起。  
当他输入伊莎贝尔的号码时，等待时，有那么一瞬间他本来抱有希望，结果还是同样的回答。他只好沮丧地把电话扔到一边。它撞到了旁边的墙上，掉在地上，不再完整。  
“他妈的我现在该怎么办？”他嘟囔道，只能尽量不去想为什么他们的电话打不通。毕竟八个月过去了。然而，不管他如何试图说服自己要理性，他都无法摆脱也许他们已经死在某条沟里的想法。这不是牵强附会，一想到这件事，他就毛骨悚然。  
突然，门被推开了，那人冲了进来，看起来惊慌失措。他的目光首先落在了利威尔身上，然后扫视了一下整个房间，最后停在了地板上的坏电话上，他怀疑地盯着利威尔。实际上他感到有些抱歉，因为他刚刚弄坏了这个救命恩人的电话。  
“我会赔偿的。”他认真地说。当然，除非艾伦不是正在跟他对话的人。  
“好吧……呃，我现在把茶给你端来。”那人一边说一边俯下身子，拿起了摔坏的电话，然后迅速走出了房间。  
一分钟后，他拿着一杯茶回来了，并递给了利威尔。尽管他已经没胃口了，但他还是接住喝了一口，不这么做可能显得不太礼貌。  
“你为什么要这样拿杯子？”  
利威尔低头看了看杯子边缘的握柄，压抑在内心深处的童年回忆瞬间涌了上来，直到他再次把它压在心头。  
“没有原因。”他答道，陌生人便不再问了。  
“那么，我猜你的电话都没打通？”他沉默片刻问道。  
“是的，他们都没接。”  
“你觉得他们没事吗？”  
“我怎么知道？”这回答很尖刻，利威尔知道他不该拿他出气，但这不重要。他只是有些火冒三丈。  
“抱歉。”  
利威尔只是重重地叹了口气。  
接下来的沉默持续到利威尔喝完最后一滴茶，然后把空杯子放在床头柜上。  
“我想我应该回去取你的车。我本来打算早点去的，但我不想把你一个人留在这，尤其是在我知道你平安无事之前。”  
“我的车？”  
“嗯，我以为那是你的车，因为我发现你的时候，你就在离它不远的地方，驾驶座的门还是开着的。”  
“好吧。”靠，他真希望自己能记起来。  
“也许会对你失去的记忆有所帮助。”  
“行吧。”利威尔不抱太大希望，“离这远吗？”他问。  
“就几英里。不会花很长时间，也许你应该在我不在的时候多睡会。”利威尔不知道这话是怀有恶意，还是仅仅对自己的黑眼圈开了个小玩笑，他没吭声。

**oOo**

利威尔一直等到听见前门关上的声音，才躺了下来，然而几分钟后，他又慢慢从床上爬了起来。站立时并没有那么疼，但走了几步之后，他能感受到伤口到来的疼痛。没有什么是难以忍受的，所以他忍住了。走到白色的走廊上，他先看到自己对面有扇门，还有另一扇门在他的右边。打开右边的门，他看到一个小洗衣房，没什么意思，于是他进了另一间。打开后，他看到了一个相当大的浴室，里面有一个足够容纳五个人的浴缸，还有一个淋浴间。当然，还有一个马桶和一个盆。水槽上方有一个内阁，打开后他看到了一些寻常的东西。牙刷、牙膏，一些药物（包括止痛药和其他舒缓疼痛的药物，以利威尔有限的知识只知道这么多）剃须膏和剃须刀---他打算在不久的将来使用的一件东西，当然还有淋浴器，这样他就能洗干净每一寸他能感受到的脏东西。  
出浴室前，他上了个厕所，然后朝大厅走了过去。与他住的房间相邻的另一扇门通向另一间屋子，但他走进时，从他醒来时候就一直萦绕在他周围的气息变浓了。他无法忽视它，尽管他一直努力那么做。它的浓郁使他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，最糟糕的是，那不仅仅是因为不安。他一边控制自己不要去想，然后砰地把门关上了。如果气味没有说明什么，但房间中的大床已经泄露了信息，这明显是那个陌生人的卧室。他一方面想继续调查这个屋子，但另一方面又想进那间卧室，因为某些原因他被那种味道吸引了。于是后者使他决定还是不要理会，继续走。  
走廊的尽头是一个客厅，里面有一个书架（上面几乎没有上面书）、一张大沙发和一个平板电视。左边是前门，门边有几个衣架和一个鞋架，利威尔过去打开了门，走出门外。太阳高悬在几乎没有云的天空中，空气清新干净，没有城市那样的污染。据他所见，附近没有房子，考虑到狼人通常是群居的，这让他有些费解。  
他回到屋里，穿过客厅，客厅与餐厅和厨房连在一起。透过厨房台面的上方有一扇窗，他看到的只有森林。他想知道他们离希干希纳的市中心有多远。  
他翻遍了所有的橱柜和抽屉，然后打开了冰箱，当他发现冰箱几乎是空的时，皱了皱眉。如果他想吃点什么，很明显，他不得不请求陌生人出去买。在离开厨房之前，他拉开抽屉，里面有银器，他抓起一把小刀，把它塞进裤子口袋。万一他需要防身什么的，也好有个准备。  
当他回到客厅时，书架上的一个相框吸引了他的注意。他走近一看，原来是他的救命恩人，笑眯眯地站在一个女孩和一个男孩的中间。这显然是几年前拍的，因为他们看起来就是十几岁的年纪。女孩有一头乌黑的短发，嘴角挂着笑，而男孩的金发垂到下巴，似乎在忍着笑。整张照片散发出一种幸福的满足感，这是他一生都未曾体验过的。  
前门突然打开，使他心跳加速，但他迅速转过身来，一阵新的痛感袭来，让他呻吟着弯下身子。  
“艹，你没事吧？”听到陌生人关心的声音，他立刻摆摆手，表示保持距离。  
“我没事。”他一边挺直身子，一边咬牙说。  
“你应该呆在床上。”陌生人说道。  
“我不自在。”这不完全是谎话。“你取到车了吗？我没听见有人开车的声音。”他继续道，想把注意力从自己身上转移，转移他显然一直在四处窥探的事实。  
“没有，实际上，它不见了。”  
“不见了？”利威尔重复，心里有了一种不祥的感觉。“你觉得会是警察的拖车什么的吗？”  
“也许吧，不好说。我只闻到一些不同的人的气味。”他答道，听起来有些遗憾。  
“好吧。嗯，这一点帮助也没有。”他沮丧的说。  
“抱歉。”  
“不是你的错。" _**可能吧，除非从一开始就没有车而你在说谎。**_ 但这些想法他没有说出口。  
“顺便问一句，你是一路跑过去的吗？我以为离得挺远的。”他反而说道。  
“用狼的形态我跑得更快。”狼人解释道。  
“对了，说到这个，我发现你一个人住在这。你们不都是成群结队地生活吗？”利威尔问。  
“哦，嗯，我们是群居。我不是一直住在这，但这也是我的家，而且这里能让我更轻松地度过……呃……发情期，这对大家都好，因为我还是单身。”利威尔不知道现在他俩谁更尴尬。“总之，我大多数时候还是和他们待在一起，所以……”  
“真可爱，”他带着一副死气沉沉的表情说。然后，为了打破空气中的尴尬气氛，他补充道：“我想我现在要去休息了。”  
“哦--好。”  
“回头见，Alpha小鬼。”他一边说一边走向走廊。他这么做一方面是为了躲开那个陌生人，另一方面是他真的精疲力尽。  
“别来打扰我。”他转过身去，又加了一句，然后从陌生人的视线中消失了。  
一进房间，利威尔就把抽屉柜顶在门前，这虽然不能阻止陌生人进来，但是肯定会把他吵醒。躺下之前，他把刀从口袋里拿出来，放在枕头底下，这样更方便拿。藏好刀，他安心地睡着了。


End file.
